This invention relates in general to an apparatus for molding concrete-blocks and in particular to an improved apparatus for molding concrete-blocks employing a vibration system.
In the apparatus for molding concrete-blocks, it is necessary to use light-weight aggregates, with a reduced water-cement ratio and to speedily eject the molded concrete-blocks from the molding box.
In order to do this, it is desirable to pack the concrete materials closely in the molding process while strong vibrations are being applied to the molding box.
However, in the conventional vibration type molding apparatus, it is difficult to apply the vibrations to the molding box uniformly since the vibrations are not applied equally to all directions, but are apt to apply vibrations to a certain direction. Moreover, in the conventional apparatus, the vibrations are directly transmitted to a body of the apparatus for mechanical reasons and such transmissions of the vibrations are repeated. This often causes a breakdown of the apparatus. Therefore, it is very difficult to produce homogeneous molded concrete-blocks by the conventional apparatus.
In order to overcome the problems and difficulties presented by the conventional molding apparatus, a very complicated mechanism is required. Thus, so far, an ideal molding apparatus has not been developed.